


Intangible

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Killing, Angst, Ava’s original powers, Fear, Foster-parent, Panic Attack, Parental Guidance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: ava was originally supposed to ben intangible, and if anyone got close enough to her, their lives would be put at risk. bill just wanted to help her out of a panic attack.
Relationships: Ava Starr & Bill Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> my good friend lynn came across this fact and asked for someone to write a fic about it and i did and now she hates my guts because i made it sad as frick.

“ava. ava just– just breathe! just try to calm down!” bill said as he stepped toward the girl he had been taking care of for a little over a decade.

“i can’t, bill!” the phasing girl turned around and her dark eyes widened in fear as the man got closer. “stop!” he didn’t.

as he got closer, she got more scared. she had killed those men earlier with just a single touch.

“bill, stop! i don’t want to hurt you!” she screamed.

“you won’t, ava! you just need to calm down,” the man said back in a calm tone.

why won’t he stop? can’t he see she’s scared?

he was getting too close.

tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to step away. her phasing was getting more and more out of control. her whole body was on fire.

he reached for her hand–

“NO!” she screamed.

but it was too late.

down he collapsed, hitting the floor.

“bill!” ava cried. she dropped down beside him, her hands disappearing and reappearing as she tried to touch the man’s face, but all that happened was she went through him. “no, no no no!”

her tears flowed as she sat there, trying to grasp onto the man.

“dad...”


End file.
